Somewhere I Belong
by For Shadowed
Summary: Isabella "Bella" Swan was born on July 16th, 1901, daughter to Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer; Spoiled for all of her life, she didn't expect to be thrown into the middle of a war. Especially when it's between vampire's.
1. Isabella Bella Swan

**Title: Somewhere I Belong**

**Rating: Rated M**

**Genre: Angst/Romance/Friendship**

**Main Characters: Isabella 'Bella' Swan, Jasper 'Major' Whitlock, Peter 'Smiles' Callan, Maria, Newborn Vampire(s)**

**Character Pairings: Jasper/Bella**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to the mighty SM! (Stephenie Meyer) But, I wouldn't mind if she gave me Jasper... ;D**

.:..:..:..:..:..:.

**Isabella 'Bella' Swan POV-**

_Papa is sure to be displeased with me_, I thought to myself, but I just couldn't seem to walk away from the book that I was currently oggling. _I have never seen this book, and I own every book there is. _I looked through my purse, gathering up the proper amount of money so that I could buy this book. _He won't do anything to me if I am a little late, _I reasured myself, _It's not as if anyone will do anything to me. _I giggled aloud, not caring for all of the looks that I recieved. _Let them believe that I am crazy, maybe then they will leave me be. _

I walked to the front of the store, and was displeased when I noticed that it seemed that everyone in the town had decided to visit this one book store out of the ten that we had. _There is no way that I am waiting for five hours just so that I can buy one book. _So I did what any human would do; I walked straight up to the front of the line, and pushed the man in the front of the line out of the way.

I ignored his loud protests, and handed my book to the woman standing behind the counter. Her eyes were the size of an owls, at which I started to giggle at her. The young woman was no longer standing before me; Instead, she was transformed into an owl. She had the beak, feather's, and I watched as her head spun around 180 degrees. I blinked my eyes, and the young woman once again stood before me, minus the owl attachments. I was a little dissapointed when my imagination dissapated; It reminded me how boring the real life was. I let a small sigh escape my lips.

The woman had made no move to grab the book that I was waving in front of her face, still in shock for what I had done, probably. _Doesn't she understand that I will not lower myself to wait in line for hours on end? Does she not recognize who I am? Of course, she is a commoner... That explains it. _I softened slightly; Commoners needed more time to process their thoughts, so I would giver her a couple minutes to oggle my beauty. I didn't mind, it wasn't as if I had anything better to do.

I small tap on my left shoulder had me turning around swiftly, angry that anyone had dared to touch me. A man stood before me; It took me a couple seconds until I recognized him as the man that I had pushed out of my way. I looked him over, from his head to his toes and scoffed silently. _Barely presentable, especially not for going into such a public place as this. Dirt covered every inch of him, he smelled as if he hadn't taken a proper bath in weeks, and look at his _clothes_! Disgusting! _I shivered slightly, and stared at him straight in his dark blue eyes, _he does have beautiful eyes, I suppose, _and waited for him to apoligize for the horrible crime that he had commited.

"Exscuse me, Ma'am, but you seemed to have not seen the line in front of the counter." His voice was low, gravely, shaking my rib cage slightly while he spoke. He stared at me expectantly, as if I would apoligize and walk to the end of this rediculous line. Fat chance of that.

I smiled soflty, and watched as the desired affect happened to him, glazed over eyes and a slightly opened mouth, and then, while still smiling, I firmly stated, "I am not blind, Sir. I did in fact see the line, and there is no way in _hell _that I would degrade myself to waiting in line with all of you commoners. I have much to much to do before the sun sets, and I do not have to wait in line with all of you _fucking commoners _with your poor hygiene, lack of clothing, and disgusting habits of _staring. _So, if you don't mind, please leave me be, Sir."

I stood watching him as shock swept over his features, and then anger to be spoken to that way. _It's not as if you can do anything about it, _Sir_, I am Lady Isabella Swan; I am daughter to Charlie Swan, Mayor of this god forsaken town. Just try anything, and I will have thrown in jail for the rest of your life. _I knew my eyes were filled with challenge; I haven't had this much fun in a very long time, and joy filled my veins quickly. But it just as quickly dissapeared when I saw him take a step away in defeat. I was very dissapointed about it, I thought for sure that he would challenge me...

I looked past the sad exscuse for a male, and noticed all of the shocked faces that stood behind him. I glared at every single face that dared to look at me; _Stupid, nosy, filthy commoners. Don't they have anything better to do besides stare? _A soft cough from behind me reminded me of the young lady that stood behind me. _Has she finally decided to do her job? _

I turned around, and there she stood, slightly bent over with the book that I chose in her hands. She was shaking slightly, _poor girl_, as she said, "Here is your book, Ma'am. Free of charge." _Well, fina_-fucking-_ly! _I snatched the book from her shaking hands, and dropped the money on the counter. I did not appreciate her saying that, as if I was a beggar. I am no where near poor, and neither do I look it. "Keep the change; Fix this place up a bit. I come here to relax and do not appreciate the mess that this place is in." I gave her a hint, maybe she'll figure it out before five years pass. I look at her from head to toe, and think _not likely. _

I walk past all of the unmemorable faces, and make my way out into the dark street's of the night. _Great, now I will have to listen to my father 'lecture' me about walking around at night, since I am a _lady _and that is very un-lady like. _I scoff at my father's voice inside of my head. I can just imagine what he will say, word for word; It's always the same.

_"Isabella Marie Swan! Where have you been? It is well passed the time for a lady to be out walking by themselves, without a person to watch over you! You will not leave this house until you have fully understood what could have happened, do I make myself clear? There is so many things that could have happened..." _And this is where I stop listening; There is no way that I am listening to _that _for five hours. I don't have the patience for it, really.

_Since I am already to be yelled at, what's the point of rushing home to that? _I take my time walking toward my house, making it one fourth's of the way there before I notice someone following me.

I strain my eyes to make out who it was; She was a beautiful woman. _Only a high class woman would have walked as she was now. What is she doing out here all by herself? _I then reprimanded myself, _It is none of your business if this woman has decided to have a walk at night. You are doing the same. _

The beautiful woman continued to walk towards me, and I finally got a good look at her, and my breath was forced out of my chest. She had lustrious black hair, that was twisted up into a loose bun on the top of her head but a few strands had escaped and lay against her neck, framing her face perfectly. My eyes continued their path down, taking in every detail. Her pale white skin, that seemed to have no blemishes, her long artistic fingers, her very well-endowed chest, _why can't I have _her _chest?_, her perfectly shaped hips, that curved down into lean legs.

_Am I actually _admiring _a female? Well, she is the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen, it would be a crime not to appreciate her beauty. _

I looked back into her eyes, and noticed something shocking. Her eyes looked _red. _But that can't be right, it must be a trick of the lamp light. A nervous giggle bubbled up my throat and escaped my parted lips. She smiled sweetly at me; _She has the whitest teeth that I have ever seen_, the thought crossed my mind faintly, but it was chased away when she stopped a couple of feet away from me. My heart began to pound in my rib cage, _thump-tha-thump... Thump-tha-thump!_, and the friendly look in her eyes changed into a predatory look.

I flinched back from her, not seeing the same woman that I had met not minutes before. In her place, stood a monster disguised as a young woman, sent to decieve human's. I do not know why I thought this, but I knew from the very bottom of my soul that that's what she was doing standing before me. She was sent by the devil himself to retrieve me and send me to hell.

I stepped back quickly, slightly stumbling over my 'two left feet', and watched as the woman took a step at the exact same time that I did, mimiking my movement. She still moved the same as before, except now there was malacious intent behind her motive.

"Hello, my sweet." Her voice seemed to echo within my head, as soft as bell chimes swaying in a light breeze. She took another step toward me, her dress swishing around her legs. "What is a beautiful young woman, such as yourself, walking around without an escort? There are people out here that will do horrible things to a beauty like you."


	2. Pray to God

**Story Title: Somewhere I Belong**

**Chapter Title: Pray to God**

**Words: 3,485**

**Rating: Rated M**

**Genre: Angst/Romance/Friendship**

**Main Characters: Isabella "Bella" Swan, Jasper "Major" Whitlock, Peter "Smiles" Callan, Charolette "Char" White, Maria, Newborn Vampire(s)**

**Character Pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**Disclaimer: Once again; I own nothing :'(**

***.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.***

_Previous, _

_"Hello, my sweet." Her voice seemed to echo within my head, as soft as bell chimes swaying in a light breeze. She took another step toward me, her dress swishing around her legs. "What is a beautiful young woman, such as yourself, walking around without an escort? There are people out here that will do horrible things to a beauty like you."_

**Isabella "Bella" Swan POV-**

She cocked her head to the side, still waiting for me to answer her question. She made no other movement, towards me or away from me, and I didn't know if that was a good thing or not, but I wasn't going to stand there and find out.

I took a deep breathe, and answered, "I was just on my way home, actually. Now, if you will exscuse me, I must be on my way." I turned around, and quickly started on my way home. The tapping of the lady's shoes echoed off of the buildings on the side of the street as she started after my retreating form.

I stopped, and whirled around to see that she stood right behind me. We stood nose to nose for a milli-second, until I jumped back from shock. I could feel my eyes were as wide as saucers, but I just couldn't seem to stop. It was impossible for her to reach me so quickly, I was almost jogging.

Her face was blank, no emotion in her bloody eyes, as she stood straight up, slightly towering over me. She didn't make any move to recover the step that I took to get away from her, and I felt relieved that she didn't. I didn't want her any closer than needed; she was still to close for comfort, and she would be until she was miles away from here.

Anger filled my viens, like fire that runs rampant in a forest. "What do you want." I snapped at her.

The woman smiled, showing her pearly white teeth; they were slightly pointed at the ends, turning her smile more into a grimace. If she was trying to look unthreatening, she was failing miserably.

"I want to walk you home, is that alright?" Her voice barely reached my ears, and I only stood one step ahead of her. I stared at her, taking it all in. She looked fragile now, not as intimidating as she once looked. _Where did that look go? _Maybe I had imagined it all; the womans intentions were just to make sure that I arrived at my home safe and sound.

I mentally chastised myself. There was no way that this woman would harm me. We were both high society, both equals. Guilt invaded my mind; how could I think so lowly of someone like me?

_But her eyes..._

"Oh, I'm sorry for my outburst," I apoligized, a small grimace on my mouth, "you scared me. It would please me immensely if you would accompany me."

She smiled at me, no longer fragile lookin and took a step forward so that we stood side-by-side. I took a small breathe in, and smelled coconut and vanilla. I always did love vanilla.

I didn't realize that I was leant forward, sniffing her until I heard her laugh. I felt my blush heat up my cheeks as I starightened back up, a smile of apology already on my face. "I'm very sorry about that, it's just that you smell divine. What is the name of the perfume you wear?" I questioned. I own all of the perfume in this town, and I don't own this one.

"It's quite alright, I get that a lot." she giggled this time, "I don't wear perfume, it's all natural. My name is Maria." She curtsied, making me feel idiotic. I forgot my manners completely.

"My name is Isabella, but please call me Bella." I curtsied in return, and then started walking again. I looked over and Maria was walking right by my side, a small smile in place. How could I have ever thought that she was dangerous? She is just as petite as I, but only a few inches taller.

"So what are you doing, walking around at night without an escort?" I asked her, because I was curious why she was. She was gorgeous more than I, so she was at a more dangerous risk than I was. I waited for her to answer, and I didn't have to wait long.

"I'm looking for something. I have for a very long time, and I found it tonight." I looked over at her and she was staring at me, that grimace-smile back in place.

I continued to walk, albet a little faster while I replied. "That's wonderful. How long have you been looking?"

"For quite a while. It was very hard to track down, but I'm glad I finally found it." She was still staring at me, and that "_look" _came back onto her face. Goose bumps crawled across my skin, and I slightly shivered.

I looked ahead of me, and saw my house a couple of blocks away. "Thank you for walking me home, I appreciate it very much." I smiled and curtsied to Maria, and she did the same.

"It was no problem, Bella. I know that Charlie wouldn't want anything bad happening to his beautiful daughter." Maria turned around, and walked back the way that we had come. I watched her make her way down the street and turn left into an alleyway. _Does she know my father? She spoke as if she did..._

A cold breeze had me shivering, as I turned back to my house and slowly walked to the gates. Another breeze hit me when I was opening the gate, and another when I opened the front door. I slammed the door shut, which alerted Charlie that I was home. His foot steps thundered against the wood floor as he made his way to the front door. He rounded the corner at the end of the hallway; his face was as red as a tomato and his cheeks were wobbleing with his anger. He stalked towards me; Stopped a foot away, spread his feet apart in a military stance and then opened his mouth.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Do you know what time it is?" He yelled. Spittle came flying out of his mouth, and I felt my mouth curl down in distaste. Why couldn't he _not _do that?

"No father, I do not. I am very sorry for coming home at such a late time." I apologized, looking down at the floor meekly, trying to look ashamed. This usually works on him, but it didn't this time.

"This is the fourth time in a row, I will not take any more of your apologise. You are to go up into your room without any supper." I whipped my head up, outraged.

"Your not even going to listen to my side of the story? It wasn't my fault that I arrived late! This ungrateful man kept me at the book store in town; he was being very un-gentlemanly towards me, and I had to-" I was almost yelling by now, when Charlie interupted me.

"I do not care for your explanations! Go to your room... Now." He spoke lowly, showing his fury by speaking quietly.

"You can't send me to my room like a petulant child! I am eighteen years old, I am a woman." I stepped up into him, my body shaking.

"You might be eighteen years old, but you live under my roof."

" One of these days your going to wish you were nicer to me!" I shouted while I ran past him, stomping my way upstairs. I heard him start mumbling to himself, right before I slammed my bedroom door. I heard him say, "Ignorant," "Spoiled," and "Rotten."

"Stupid Charlie..." I mumbled, throwing myself onto my bed. I shoved my face into my pillow and screamed into it, taking my frustrations out on it.

When I finally calmed down, I realized that my father was still awake and downstairs. The clanking of bottles and pans echoing up to me, even through my closed door. I rolled over onto my back, and stared blank eyed at the ceiling.

_I hate him._

My mind was racing; thinking about ways to leave this place, leaving Charlie and never coming back. I dreamt of running away, and getting married to a wealthy man. _He would be a wonderful man, one who could provide money so that I could buy whatever I want. _I could already visualize what I would buy; a wonderful dress, made out of silk and as many books as I want. And I might as well get a stallion, for show.

I smiled to myself. That life would be wonderful and perfect.

I heard talking from downstairs, my father's low rumbling voice and a higher pitched voice probably one of Charlie's many prostitutes. I rolled my eyes; my mother would still be here if it weren't for his _prostitutes. _

A crash from below had me coming out of my daydream. I stood up from my bed, walking over to my door. I pressed my ear up against the door, trying to hear the despute between the prostitute and Charlie. I couldn't hear anything, so I opened my door slightly. I still could hear nothing, so I walked down the hall and stopped on the top of the stairs.

My father was sitting on one of his chairs, with a woman sitting a-stride him. His head was thrown back in ecstasy, while the woman had her face buried into his neck. She had flowing black hair and a slim waist; she also reminded me of Maria... But it couldn't be her. She had walked _away _from my house.

I cleared my throat loudly, trying to catch Charlie's attention. When he didn't respond, and neither did the woman, I inhaled deeply and spoke, "Father, can you please keep it down? You daughter is trying to sleep."

The prostitute lifted her head, and turned around.

"M-maria? What are you doing here?"

Maria's eyes shone even brighter than before; they shone as bright as a newly polished ruby, and as if the devil himself had possessed her. Something bright red was on the corner of Maria's mouth; it looked like it was... Blood? Maria licked her lips slowly, as if she was savoring something mouth-watering, and as if she was... Mocking me? Maria was still sitting on top of Charlie, who still had his head thrown back. "Dad... Dad?" I asked. Could he not hear me?

"It's lovely to see you again, _Bella._" She spoke, her voice chilling me to the bone. She rose off of Charlie, who still made no move.

"What did you do to my Dad!" I yelled at Maria. I walked closer to Charlie, noticing something on his neck. The bitch moved in front of Charlie, ubstructing my view; but it looked like Charlie was bleeding... From a bite mark...?

"Don't worry about him, sweetie. You should be worried about yourself; there is no way that you can save him." She smiled such a sweet smile, that it destracted me from her words. She took a step closer, so that now we were nose-to-nose.

She breathed onto my face fogging my brain even further, immoblizing me into place. I smelled something underlining her sweet breathe it was almost metallic smelling! it reminded me of when I was a small child, I slashed my arm open and blood poured from the wound. Then I had an epiphany.

"Blood..." I whispered into Maria's face. Her smile widened even further, until I noticed her canine teeth; they were so very long, and _sharp. _Dread and anxiety filled me. Making my blood pound even faster in my veins; Maria leaned into my neck, breathing in deeply and then moaned.

"You smell mouth watering, you know?" She mumbled into my neck, her cool breath making me shiver, "It's very surprising that you were not taken sooner."

"Taken?"

"Yes, taken by people like me." She responded, her face still buried into my neck.

"People like you?" I asked. She leaned back from me, until I could see her face again. Her eyes caught mine as she answered.

"Vampire's!"

_Vampire... Vampire... _The word seemed to echo within me, bringing forth pictures of monsters covered in blood from their victoms. Bodies littered beneath them. souless eyes that bewitch humans. Damned to live for eternity with no soul... _Killers! _

"You're a killer," I said calmly. While I was raging hysterically on the inside, "You killed my father!"

Maria sighed, and turned to look at Charlie, who was now paper white.

"Yes, I did. It had to be done," Maria shrugged her shoulders in a very un-lady like manner. "He was quite delicious, but not as much as you are. I'd bet my life on it." She stood silent for a few seconds, and then she started to giggle. Which then turned into laughter. Soon, her whole body was shaking.

She looked away from Charlie and into my eyes. They were filled with mirth and mischief; there was fire dancing within them, and all because my father was dead.

"Don't you get it?" She spoke between gasps, "_'I'd bet my life on it._ I can't really do that, because I'm _already dead!_" She was bent over from the waist, clutching her stomach in pain.

_She's crazy! _No, insane... A psychotic bitch who killed my father, and who is going to kill me next. _I'm going to die... _It finally occured to me that I was going to die, a very painful and slow death by the hands of the psychotic vindictive vampire. I started to struggle against this un-holy bond that she had over me, putting all of my energy into breaking it and _escaping. _

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked. I tried to wiggle my toes, and found to my relief that they could move. I then tried to move my right hand, the one hidden from Maria. To my relief, I could move my fingers. New found energy filled me when I realized that freedom was so close.

Her laughing had receeded to giggles again as she answered, "Well, now that is a question that could have so many different answers. Some good, but most of them are bad... For you." She stopped as she started another laughing fit, and then continued, "Should I go through them all? Or do you just want the _good _answers." She said mockingly, pouting her lips slightly.

I flexed my right arm, lifted my left foot and then my right. Almost there...

"What do you think?" I asked, trying to gain more time. The feeling of my body was starting to come back to me; now I just had to wait until the perfect moment.

Maria twirled away, and landed perfectly on top of Charlie. _Evil bitch! _As if she could hear my thoughts, she reached behind her and started to spirl Charlie's hair between her fingers, humming slightly as she did. Her other hand came up and started to tap her chin, acting as if she wasn't sitting on top of my dead father.

"I'll just get right to the point." She decided, standing up, "You are going to become what I am. Do you know what a vampire is?" She started to make her way over to me, and I knew that I had to move now before she was in reaching distance.

I bolted for the front door, my feet thundering against the ground. I was almost to the front door, just a couple more feet. Maria's tinkling laugh was behind me and then her breath was on my neck as she wrapped her arms around me, locking me into place once again.

"Now, now, that's not very nice you know. I asked you a question, and you run away like I am something horendous. Not very lady like at all." I struggled against her, but it was like I was wrapped in steel, and I was not getting anywhere. The only thing that seemed to be happening was that bruises were forming on my arms and ribs.

"Let me ask you again, do_ you know what a vampire is?_" I could hear her teeth grinding beside my ear, and I knew that she was furious.

"You and your people are monsters with no soul, no hope for redemption! You all will burn in hell for an eternity, for all of the death that you bring to innocent poeple. Pools of blood surround you all where ever you go. God will not save you, and neither will the Devil!" lashing out, hoping to enrage her enough so that she will kill me! I was dead either way; but I would rather be truly dead than become a monster.

The house was dead silent. I closed my eyes as I heard Maria growl, shaking my body from the vibrations in her chest, as I prayed to the Lord.

"Pray to your "God" as long as you want, but he will not save you." She rumbled into my ear, "Your views are very prudish, and very wrong." Maria leaned further into me, licking down my neck until she reached the spot between my shoulder and neck.

"_Lord, I serve you. I serve you just as my mother did.***"** _I spoke from the Holy Bible, praying to the Lord.

"You have set me free from the chains of my suffering.*****" Maria said the rest of the verse, snapping me out of my prayer. "Blah, blah, blah. How many times do I have to tell you? **Your "Lord" will not save you.** Shall I qoute another verse? How about... _'As far as sin is concerned, we are dead. So how can we keep on sinning?_******_'_" She spat out the verse, spitting onto the ground as she finished.

"You cannot break my faith, devil."

"I don't have to, Bella. All I have to do is this." Maria replied, and then she bit down into my neck. The bite itself wasn't very painful, but I was unable to scream from the shock of being bitten. I stood immobile, my mouth shut tight until I began to burn. Moans escaped me, which turned into high pitched whines.

Maria lifted her head and switched to the other side of my throat and pierced her teeth into me again. The fire in my veins was racing through me, and I started to scream. I was barely aware that Maria had stopped drinking my blood, and was now lifting me up into her arms. All I could think of was the lava that rant molten hot inside of me.

_The Lord has forsaken me! _

"It's ok, Bella. We'll be home soon, and you will meet your family." Maria's voice came from a distance. She might have been screaming the words at me, but all I could hear were whispers.

"The Lord has forsaken me," I whispered back, grief stricken.

"The Lord farsakes us all, my dear."

***.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.***

**- Author Note -**

_*The Holy Bible Psalm 116:16_

_**The Holy Bible Romans 6:2_

I've made an observation with my story... I'm pretty sure that Bella has a multi-personality disorder... One minute she's the Queen bitch, and then next... She's a sniveling pile of tears... Just an observation...

This is really late, and I apoligize profusely for being a lazy bum. I can't promise it won't happen again, but I will try my darnest to not be this lazy ever again... But, I have started typing chapter three, so you guys won't have to wait that long for the next chapter!

And, I must thank my bff for helping me get off of my fat bum and giving me insperation to type this story! Love yuh lots! 3 This story is a co-laberation between me, _For Shadowed, _and my bff, _Famous Last __Words18_

Also! I'm writing another story, (It's not actually a story, more like five one-shots put _into_ one story), and they are all Jasper/Bella. They are all based off of music that I chose at random. Never done it before...

If you want to review, then I would _love it. _But, you don't have to...


	3. Welcome to Hell

**Story Title: Somewhere I Belong**

**Chapter Title: Welcome to Hell**

**Words: 3,731**

**Rating: Rated M**

**Genre: Angst/Romance/Friendship**

**Main Characters: Isabella "Bella" Swan, Jasper "Major" Whitlock, Peter "Smiles" Callan, Charolette "Char" White, Maria, Newborn Vampire(s)**

**Character Pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**Disclaimer: Nothing... I own nothing (Goes into a dark corner and starts to cry)**

***.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.***

_Previous._

_Maria lifted her head and switched to the other side of my throat and pierced her teeth into me again. The fire in my veins was racing through me, and I started to scream. I was barely aware that Maria had stopped drinking my blood, and was now lifting me up into her arms; all I could think of was the lava that rant molten hot inside of me. _

_The Lord has forsaken me! _

"_It's ok, Bella. We'll be home soon, and you will meet your family." Maria's voice came from a distance. She might have been screaming the words at me, but all I could hear were whispers. _

"_The Lord has forsaken me," I whispered back, grief stricken. _

"_The Lord farsakes us all, my dear."_

**Maria POV-**

I ran through this sad escuse of a town, tucking Isabella into my chest to muffle the moans coming out of her mouth. It's not as if anyone could do anything about it even if they did hear her, but... My instinct told me that it would be best if I did, and I never ignore them.

Isabella was a very interesting human... Part human, now, actually. I am amazed that she hasn't started screaming. The other's had started to scream the moment that I bit them, and wouldn't stop until the change was over. She was a very strong human, which means that she will be a powerful vampire, maybe even more powerful than the Major.

My mind wandered back to when I first saw Isabella, earlier today at a bookstore which I passed right then. I chuckled to myself as I started to remember what happened in the bookstore.

_I was standing in the shade of the alley when I smelt her. The one that I had been shearching for, that was impossible to track down just by smell. I had no clue why it was so difficult to track down a human, but I knew that I had to have her._

_I snuck around the building, staying in the shade of the alley, until I finally saw a window. I peeked a look through, and saw something intruiging. A small woman, smaller than I, with long dark hair and a slim body stood glaring at a man three times her size. Her shoulders were thrown back in arrogance, her head tilted back so that she could stare at the man, her eyes like eyes were the color of dark caramel chocolate, so dark that it looked asif her eyes alone could suck your soul out of your body. _

_The man towered over her easily, dwarfing her so that she looked even smaller than she actually was. His eye brows were drawn together in anger and confusion. I looked down his body, and noticed that his hands were clenched into fists, tucked into his body. I looked back up to his face; the stupid woman had stepped even further into the man, her neck craned at a 90 degree angle. _This woman has no survival instinct.

_And then, the despute was over. The woman turned back around, and paid for her books. The man still stood behind her, shock covering his face. I chuckled; I like this human female. _

_By then, the sun had gone down, and I was able to walk freely out in the open, which I did once the woman had started to walk down the street. I started after her, but stopped in my tracks. This smell... Was so familiar...? Of course, this was the woman that I had been searching for._

_My third in command, Peter, had told me that there was a young woman in this town that would asure me victory in every battle; if Peter said anything, it was always right... So of course I came to this small ass town, searching for what Peter said was,_ "The most delicious, delectible, and indescribable smell."

_I had found what I was looking for. _

I looked down at Isabella, noticing that she had stopped moaning and now lay in my arms quietly. Her face was blank, no muscle was twitching. She lied as stiff as a peice of wood, even when I tried to bend her left arm. She's going through the change quickly, I thought to myself, widening my strides to get to camp faster.

I exited the town, heading north-west to the baren waste land that laid in the far distance. I ran past nothing; there was nothing out here this far from civilization, except for blood-thirsty vampires, and the random human, but that's only when it's time for feeding.

_Which reminds me, I'll have to send someone to go out and hunt down some food for our new member. _It can't be from Isabella's town, that would bring to much attention to us, so we'll have to hunt a ways away from camp. I felt aggravated at this realization; This town was so close, and the food there was mouth-watering. I don't know if the food they ate that made them delicious, or if it was the water they drank, but I felt devastated that I had to give them up.

But, it will be worth it in the end, I rationalized, gazing down at my next Commander. I knew my gaze was loving, but I couldn't help it. This woman was a dream come true; she was going to lead me to freedom, wealth, and glory. _I would rule over everything, including the Volturi. _

I saw camp up ahead, and noticed someone waiting for me a couple hundred yards away. I slowed down to a jog, stopping in front of my third in command. I could tell that he was worried, but I couldn't decide if it was for me, or for Isabella.

Peter bowed slightly to me, waiting until I waved my hand to signal that he could stand straight again. His eyes shone in the moonlight, his skin looking even paler than it actually was. Some of his blonde hair fell into his eyes, and he swiped them away impatiently. He took a step closer, gazing at the woman in my arms, Isabella, who was still silent. I knew that she hadn't died before the transformation was complete, because I could hear her heart thundering away.

Peter looked down at Isabella, not making another move. He stood as still as only the dead can, not taking a breath. "So this is her." He spoke. His voice was deep and spoken just above a whisper, as if he was frightened that he would wake Bella.

"Yes," I responded, watching him, "She was very hard to track down."

A smile broke his stoic face, his white teeth shining in the dark. "Yes, I bet she was. She is a shield, both physically and mentally." He reached a hand out and lightly touched her face, draging a single finger down her cheek and to where I bit her. A frown graced his face. "You were rough with her."

I hissed at him, stepping away, bringing Bella with me. "It doesn't matter if I was, she's mine. I can do what ever I want to her." I growled out, my eyes narrowing into slits. When he took a step forward, I growled loudly, reminding him of who was in charge. He dropped to his knees in apology, abaising himself to me.

"I'm sorry, Maria. I did not mean to over step my boundaries," Peter spoke, "But it is essential that nothing horrible happen's to her." He looked up at me, and I could tell that he was scared, but not by me.

"Fine, then take her and put her in your tent," I stated, holding Isabella out for Peter to take, "I must go speak with Jasper; take care of her, she is more important than you are, so watch it." Peter shot up from the ground and gently lifted Isabella from my arms, and into his. He cratled her to his chest, like a mother would with her newborn child.

He turned toward the camp, heading to his tent and whispered, "It's going to be ok now, Bella. You're safe."

I left him to watch her, and ran for my tent. When I arrived, I leaned down and walked forward between the flaps; when I straightened, I saw the one man I was looking for.

"Jasper."

My second in command turned at the sound of my voice, and he was just as breath takingly-beautiful as I remember; even more beautiful, I thought to myself, as he took a step closer. I took it all in, memorising him all over again. I took a step closer to him, so that we stood not a foot away from each other. I reached a hand out, and cupped his face with my hand, mimicking what Peter did with Bella uncounciously. A feeling filled my viens, like it always did when Jasper was near me; I could never figure out what the emotion was, but I figured that it was the beginings of love.

"Maria," Jasper responded, his red eyes staring into mine, "We have to talk."

I craned my face closer to his and said, "Talking can come later, lover. I've missed you so much." I whispered against his closed mouth, and pressed my lips against his.

**Isabella "Bella" Swan POV-**

I was on fire. Every place on my body was burning; my hair, face, arms, hands, chest, legs, feet... _Everything. _I was burning alive, but I could do nothing. I tried to open my eyes, to open my mouth to scream, to leap up from where I was laying and try to put the fire out, but I was frozen stiff.

My insides were melting, sliding off of my bones and swishing around. The lava was racing through my viens, heading straight for my heart, and I could do nothing to stop it. I was a helpless like a baby who couldn't do anything on its own.

Through the burning in my body, I felt a hand grasp mine tightly, and I knew that I wasn't alone. I tried to grasp the hand, but I didn't know if I did or not, because all I could feel was the burning. I wanted to open my mouth, to ask the stranger to help me, _kill me_, but my mouth was clenched shut.

_Help me! _I cried out, and I think they heard me, because the hand squeezed mine harder, showing me sympathy when all I wanted was for the burning to _stop. _

"_It's alright, sweetie," _A man's voice spoke, barely eligable above the rushing of my burning blood, _"Just a little bit longer; hold on for a little bit longer." _The male's voice was deep and soothing, taking me away from the pain, and making me focus on him.

Time was passing, slow or fast I didn't know, but I was grateful for the man who talked to me through the pain of what was happening to me. He never stopped talking to me, and I learned that his name was Peter, and that it was his fault that I was burning. He was filled with remorse, apoligizing over and over for what I was going through.

"_I should have never told Maria about you, sweetie," _Peter groveled to me, _"You're such a fragile looking human; how could I have given you to that evil bitch, like sending a lamb into a slaughter house." _He was mumbling to himself, now. I didn't understand what he was talking about, but I still listened to his ramblings.

"_It's my fault, you know," _He continued to speak, his voice so low that it rumbled my chest, _"I'm the reason why your burning. I knew that there was a woman in that town, one that would get us all out of here; that would save us all from Maria... But..." _His voice faded away, until I couldn't understand him.

I wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault, because this man could never hurt anyone; his conciousness obviously prevented him from doing anything horrible, especially this burning feeling that was sucking the life out of me.

More time passed; the pain started to leave my feet, and my fingers and hands. Elation was what I felt, until the pain started to intensify in my heart. The fire had finally come to a crescendo; it had decided to finally kill me, after giving me a taste of freedom.

_I didn't want to die, _I realized; I wanted to know the man who had stayed with me through my suffering, I wanted to know more than his name. I struggled against the hands of death, fighting against them for the man that I barely knew.

The fire grew even more intense, and I faught harder, determined to win. My heart was thudding away, helping me fight off the demon fire; it went this way for minutes, until the fire grew even hotter and over powered my feeble heart.

"It's almost over," Peter said, "Just a few minutes longer."

I couldn't hear him; the fire surrounded me on all sides, muffling everything, except for my heart. It beat faster and faster, until I thought that it would jump right out of my chest. And then, it all stopped.

The fire had stopped; the burning had left me in silence, no longer running through my viens, it was no longer rushing in my ears, muffling everything; and it was no longer in my heart. I felt oddly empty, as if something was wrong, but I just couldn't figure it out.

I mentally checked over my body, checking to see what was wrong. It took me four times to figure it out... My heart wasn't beating. I was breathing in and out, but my heart did not beat.

A noise startled me into moving, making me jump up from the ground and back away until my back came into contact with a wall. When I stepped back further, pressing myself into it, it gave away slightly, making me stumble and fall _through _it.

I landed on my back, and leaped onto my feet before I realized that I had fell. I stared down at my body, lifting my hands to my face, twisting them around. I noticed that my skin was flawless; the blemishes that were once on my arm were no longer visible.

"Bella, are you ok? " I looked towards the voice, noticing that it wasn't a wall of a building, but the wall of a tent that I had fallen through, and noticed a man standing inside of the tent, staring at me through the hole that I had made. I stood crouched over, staring at him; taking him in.

He was taller than me, at least 6'2, with blonde hair that fell almost to his shoulders. His hair was ratted, and fell into his eyes; the color of his eyes reminded me of the stone onyx, so dark that it looked like an inner light was shinning through his eyes. I looked further down his torso, looking at the ripped shirt, that showed his chest and stomach.

My eyes were stuck on the slivers of skin that were showing; he was just too beautiful _not _to stare at, after all, you are supposed to appreciate a handsome man when one shows up. I oggled him, only feeling lust pour through me, and not shame which I should have felt.

The man cleared his throat, and I looked back up to his face, noticing the small scars that covered his neck and the skin of his shoulders. Dread and fear filled me, for reasons I didn't know. My mind was screaming at me to start running away from the man that stood in front of me, but my body wouldn't move.

He stepped out through the hole in the tent wall, bent over for a second, and then straightened back up to his full height. He towered over me easily; I waited for him to move, but he stood just as still as I.

"Bella, are you ok?" He whispered, speaking to me as if I was a wild animal that was about to bolt at any sign of danger, and I guess that's probably what I looked like. His voice was low and soothing, jogging something in my mind. A voice filled my head;

_'"It's my fault, you know," He continued to speak, his voice so low that it rumbled my chest, "I'm the reason why your burning. I knew that there was a woman in that town, one that would get us all out of here; that would save us all from Maria... But..." His voice faded away, until I couldn't understand him.'_

And then another;

_'"It's almost over," Peter said, "Just a few minutes longer."'_

My eyes widened, as I figured out who the man was, "Peter?" I asked, reaching a hand out for him.

His stance relaxed immediately, a tention that I hadn't noticed before leaving his shoulders. "Bella." He spoke the name again, reaching his own hand up and grasping my hand that was raised to his. His hand easily cocooned my own, his fingers over-lapping. This was the man who had stayed with me; I could trust him.

"Bella?" I asked Peter, wondering why he kept calling me that. It sounded familiar, something tugging at my head, but it was muddled, as if it was something that was important, but I just couldn't remember...

Peter cocked his head to the side, looking at me funny. I copied him, tilting my head to the side, wondering what he was doing.

"Do you know your name?" He questioned, and I reached into my memories, trying to find out my name, but I didn't come up with anything. My breath started to come out quicker, and I knew that I was starting to hyperventalate. Peter's eyes widened drastically, looking almost comical; I would have laughed, but I was to busy trying to prevent a fainting attack.

"I don't know my name, Peter," I gasped, "What's my name? Who am I? Where am I?" I fired questions at him rapidly, my words running together, so that it came out as, '_Idon'tknowmyname,Peter. What'smynamewhoamIwhereamI.' _

"Whoa! Slow down, sweetie." Peter raised both of his arms, trapping my face in between his hands. I immediately calmed down, staring into his eyes, entranced. My breathing slowed down, and I noticed that my heart still wasn't beating. My eyes widened, and I felt tears spring into them.

"_What am I?" _I whispered.

Peter's face fell, a grimace on his gorgous face. He sighed heavily before he started to answer my question's, "Your name is Bella, sweetie. I can't tell you who you are, but I can tell you where you are... But you probably wont like it." He spoke slowly, letting it all sink in before he started again.

"You are in an 'army' area, and you are to fight with us to win battles," He said, "And to defeat the Volturi." He finished, watching my face closely. All emotion drained from me; to shocked at what he had said, I almost missed what he said next.

"And, you are a Vampire, created by Maria to be our secret weapon, to finally over power the Volturi."

Before I knew it, I stood several feet away from Peter, and I started to hyperventalate all over. How did I get over here so fast? And why was my heart not beating? If my heart wasn't beating, I should be dead... But I'm not?

"Your asking yourself how you could move that fast? Or how come your heart isn't beating, but your still alive?" Peter questioned, still standing by the tent, his arms now by his sides. I tilted my head in question, and Peter answered my silent question.

"I just know things," He stated, taking a step forward, "I can't really explain it. Some vampire's are born with powers; I'm one of them." He shrugged his shoulder's, taking another step forward.

I looked at him doubtfully. "I'm still trying to come to terms with being a 'vampire', so can we slow down on the information a little bit." I asked.

Peter chuckled, and nodded his head. "Yes, we can. But, can we go back inside, where there aren't thousand's of eyes watching?"

I looked behind me for the first time, noticing hundreds of people behind me, watching us. I looked back over to Peter, and nodded my head slightly. Peter reached his hand out to me, and I walked back over to him and took his hand. He led me back through the hole and into his tent.

I sat on the dirt ground, Peter following my example, and then we stared at each other.

"So," Peter started talking, "Do you have any questions?"

***.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.***

**- Author Note -**

So, here is chapter three of _**Somewhere I Belong**_. It was really hard trying to get inside of Maria's head. I'm not any where near as crazy as Maria is in this story, but I had fun doing it! : -D

It was _.Words.18's _idea to write half of this chapter in Maria's POV, so if you liked it, remember to thank her in a review xD

My friend and I were wondering how you say Maria's name... Is it Ma-rye-uh or Ma-ree-uh? It's getting me all confused...

So, how did you like this chapter? If you want to tell me, then send me a review : -D I get motivated when I know that people like my story so much, that they review. (Or hate it so much, that they review...) Either way, I love it xD


End file.
